


Sometime

by katdefbeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdefbeom/pseuds/katdefbeom
Summary: A Song Fic series collaborationYears of dancing around each other’s feelings finally takes a toll.





	Sometime

Jaebum had been best friends with you for years. The two of you met since you both worked under JYPE - him as an idol (a trainee when you met him) and you as a producer and songwriter. The two of you clicked because of your love for music and you’ve been inseparable since.You had gotten to know each other when Jaebum first approached you, wanting to learn how to write songs. You had been more than happy to help him and your friendship had blossomed from there.

A lot of people don’t know this about Jaebum because he hides his feelings very well, but like any other human, he has his dark days too. He understands his position as a leader and ensures that he always comes across as strong and dependable. You’re the only one outside of his members that know that this isn’t always the case.

You can always tell when a storm is brewing deep inside Jaebum’s heart - especially because he avoids you when the moment arises. He spends most of his time in the studio, writing his thoughts his away. Sometimes, he doesn’t come to see you for days. His communication with you is minimal, whether it be physical or verbal and it always breaks your heart a little.

_“I can’t do this.” Jaebum cries to your shoulder. “I don’t know how. I worked so hard on this album for them and I couldn’t even get them a win. You gave me inspiration and I couldn’t convey them properly. I am failing as their leader and as your friend. I’m not good enough.”_

_“Don’t you ever say such things again.” You gently scold him as you cup his face in your hands and level it with yours. “These things are not in your control. The others are very proud of the album and have been thankful for your hard work. I am very proud of what you had written with the ideas I had helped you with. You haven’t failed anybody. The others love you and I love you, Im Jaebum. You are more than enough.”_

Jaebum reasons that he pulls away from you when this happens because he doesn’t want to drag you down with him. Luckily for him, you have a stubborn streak so you never listen. You’re always there to dive in after him, pulling him back to the surface.

Jaebum was always thankful to have you as a constant in his life. You had always been there for him - for the big things and the little things. There would be times he would find himself staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, loneliness starting to envelop him.

Weirdly enough, he almost smiles when the feeling approaches, knowing that he could always go over to your apartment, walk into your room and you would be there welcoming him to join you. You would lift your doona and scoot over as he climbs in, nestling into him as he encases you in his arms.

* * *

It came as a surprise to nobody, that the two of you would develop feelings for each other.  Over the years, both of your feelings had become more obvious and while neither of you had planned to do anything about it, Jackson had other ideas.

_You find yourself trapped in the small walk-in closet with Jaebum during an alcohol filled game of seven minutes in heaven. What are the chances of the bottle pointing towards you when it was his turn to spin? You stand there awkwardly unsure about doing anything, especially since Jaebum was your best friend. You may have feelings for each other, but you have never acted on it.  
_

_“I don’t hear any kissing!” Jackson yells from the other side of the door and you both roll your eyes. Jaebum then starts to make his way closer to you, until he is right in front of you._

_“Aren’t you the least bit curious?” Jaebum asks as he leans in, so close you can feel his breath fan your face._

_“Jaebum, are you sure about this?” You ask in return, hands rising from your sides to clutch his shirt._

_“More than anything.”_

_It was a lot easier to give in after you hear those three words escape from his lips. You bring him closer and connect your lips. Warmth fills the both of you at the contact, making you both want more. He moves to deepen the kiss and you let him. He moves towards your neck after a few minutes but Jackson interrupts as your time was up._

You wake up the next morning, tangled with his limbs, bare under the sheets. You have the talk with him after he wakes and the both of you decided to wait it out, friendship winning over the risk of a relationship. It then became an unspoken rule between the both of you, to never bring it up and to continue life as normal.

* * *

You were on your way to meet Jaebum at the practice rooms to head out for lunch. Just as you round the corner, you see Jaebum and Jihyo conversing and standing a lot closer to each other than you would have liked. They hadn’t spotted you, so you retreat behind the corner unable to resist the urge to listen in on their conversation.

You poke your head out from behind the corner, just enough so that you could see them again. Jaebum is leaning with his back against the wall while Jihyo stands right in front of him. Smiles and laughs are shared between them, making your stomach turn. You can’t believe that Jaebum is flirting with her.

“There’s something that I’ve been meaning to tell you.” Jihyo bites her bottom lip, leaning even closer and grabbing Jaebum’s shirt in her hands. “I really like you, Jaebum. I have for awhile now and I’ve seen the way you look at me. I know you feel there’s something there. Tell me you feel the same.”

You stand there gawking and with your heart hammering away in your chest.  _Did Jaebum really feel the same for her?_  You are unable to gauge his reaction because his face is obstructed from your view. All you see is Jaebum lifting his hands from his sides to cup Jihyo’s face and leaning in to meet her.

That’s all you really needed to see before blinking back tears and walking the other way. You send Jaebum a quick text letting him know that something has come up and that you’d have to skip the lunch date. There was no way you could face him now.

* * *

Jaebum sighs as he enters the lift to head up to your apartment. Somehow he had an uneasy feeling, so he decided to come over and talk to you. You had texted him to skip out on lunch and when he had tried to check up on you to make sure you were okay, you had ghosted him. Messages and phone calls left unanswered. It wasn’t like you. He was emotionally spent after the whole deal with Jihyo today, and he is unprepared for what you may throw at him.

Jaebum calls out for you as he enters the apartment but gets no response back, due to the loud music coming from your bedroom. He makes his way there and can’t help the smile that graces his features as he hears you sing along to their song ‘Confession Song’. He expected to see you jumping on your bed as you sing along, but he got more than what he bargained for.

Jaebum swung the door open and his smile immediately falters. You were sitting in front of your dresser in the lavender skater dress that he had gifted you last year whilst you put on your makeup. He watches you still, after spotting his reflection in the mirror before his eyes dart to the bed, and see something unexpected.

“Wonpil? What are you doing here?” Jaebum asks his friend who is sitting on the edge of your bed.

“Hey, Jaebum.” Wonpil greets with a smile, before gesturing towards you. “I’m just waiting for her to get ready. I’m taking her out for dinner.”

Jaebum stands there in shock and grips your doorknob tighter to rein in his emotions. He thought that the two of you had an understanding. His breathing becomes laboured, unsure of what is happening. You don’t fail to notice this and you prepare yourself for what’s coming.

“Wonpil, I’m almost ready. Do you mind waiting for me in your car?” You smile sweetly at the innocent bystander, who thankfully agrees and exits the apartment.

“Are you going out with him?!” Jaebum seethes, unable to keep his emotions at bay.

“Yes, I am.” You answer him weakly, cursing your wavering voice.

“I thought it was clear where we stood?” Jaebum asks, calmer this time, hurt evident in voice.

“I thought so too.” You sniff, trying to hold everything in. “Until I saw you with Jihyo earlier today. I know she confessed. I know you kissed her.”

“That’s not what happened.” Jaebum mutters, eyes wide in shock. “She confessed but I-”

“I don’t want to hear it.” You interrupt him, before grabbing your purse and side-stepping around him to make your way towards the door.

“You need to let me explain.” Jaebum chases and grabs you, turning and trapping you against the wall.

“There is nothing to explain, Jaebum.” You insist, pushing against him. “This whole thing between us, it isn’t fair and it’s suffocating. You have an out with Jihyo and now I have one with Wonpil. This is for the best. Now let me go.”

“Suffocating?!” He asks incredulously. “Is this how you’ve always felt about us?”

“That’s not what I meant.” You say exasperated, before succeeding in manoeuvring away from him. “We can talk about this later. I have to go.”

You walk out the door and Jaebum feels like you’ve walked out of his life.

While in the car with Wonpil on the way to the restaurant, you receive a bunch of texts from Jaebum.

> **[ 19:00 ] my beommie** : nothing happened with jihyo  
>  **[ 19:00 ] my beommie** : it’s you. it’s always been you. it will always be you  
>  **[ 19:00 ] my beommie** : i love you

* * *

You finally arrive back home after your disaster of a date. After reading the texts from Jaebum, you had inadvertently burst into tears in Wonpil’s car. He pulled over, concerned about the violent sobs you were letting out. He finally managed to calm you down and convinced you to tell him what was going on.

So you did. You tell him everything. You apologise profusely even when he said you didn’t need to, because he understood. Wonpil accepted it and there were no hard feelings. He was so sweet that he even asked if you just wanted to hang out for a while to get your mind off of things, which you accepted.

* * *

Jaebum sits in front of his computer in the studio, rubbing the tiredness away from his face. This wasn’t the ending he was hoping for - it wasn’t what he had planned. He was very meticulous when it comes to planning so normally, he had all outcomes accounted for. However, he hadn’t seen this coming.

You text Jaebum back. The two of you may have fought before you left, but you had codes to live by - which included letting the other know when either of you got home, whether you were on speaking terms or not.

_Ding._

> **[ 23:00 ] my world** : hey jae, i just wanted to let you know that i’m home

Relief floods his features. If you had come home, maybe there was a chance - maybe  _he_  had a chance. Maybe, he can salvage this.

> **[ 23:02 ] my beommie** : do you think you can come to the studio real quick?

He waits with bated breath for your reply.

> **[ 23:05 ] my world** : i’m on my way

* * *

 

You knock at the small window by the wall to signal your arrival and Jaebum quickly gets up from his seat and gets out of the studio, making his way towards the gate to let you in.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

Jaebum moves to the side to let you through. You give him a smile before entering and making your way in. You make yourself at home by plopping yourself down on the couch.

“How was your date?” He asks hesitantly as he sits on his desk chair across from you.

“Terrible.” You sigh, avoiding his eyes. “Is this what you called me here for?”

“I want you to listen to a song.” Jaebum says after shaking his head to your question. “I feel like it’s missing something and I need your help. JYP needs it by tomorrow.”

You stare at him intently before walking past him and heading to the computer. You grab his headphones and put it around your neck. You look at his files and see a couple of songs in there.

“Which one is it?” You ask without turning around.

Jaebum wheels his chair behind you, and places his hands on your hips as he guides you to sit on his lap, facing the computer. This is not out of the ordinary for either of you and even though you stiffen at the contact, he is thankful that you don’t push him away.

“This one.” Jaebum guides the mouse to the file titled ‘Sometime’. You place the headphones on and the melody starts to fill your ears. You hear Jaebum voice and you close your eyes to let the words sink in.

Once the song ends, you take the headphones off and turn your tear stained face towards him, finding his features mirror yours. He cups your face in his hands, not wanting you to look away as he speaks to you.

“Yes the song is about you. I wrote it a long time ago but nothing has changed. Nothing happened with Jihyo. She confessed and I kissed her on the  _forehead_ , before telling her that I already love someone. It’s you. I love you, and I’m tired of dancing around each other. I want to be with you. Tell me that you’ll be mine.”

You don’t speak. You can’t speak. You are floored by his confession. The only thing you could think of doing was grabbing him and crashing your lips against his in a passionate kiss.

“You already know how I feel. That hasn’t changed and it never will. I’m yours. I love you.”

You both smile at each other before spending the night professing your love in more ways than one.

> _The more I see you I want you_  
>  _I want only you all of you  
>  _ _The more I see you I want you  
>  _ _The seat next to you is only for me_

* * *

 


End file.
